


Dinner

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [7]
Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Dinner, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: “Oh by the way we need to be ready by six tonight,” Owen spoke after a few minutes of silence, putting their food on plates.Zach pulled away to look at him confused,“How come?” He asked.“Because,” Owen said lifting his boyfriend onto the counter, standing between his legs, “I made a dinner reservation for us at seven to celebrate Valentine’s day.” He smiled, hand on Zach’s hips.“Owen, Valentine’s day is tomorrow,” Zach stated, his arms hanging loosely around Owen’s neck and a small smile on his face.“It is,” Owen replied, pulling Zach closer and leaning in to whisper, “but I’m not letting you out of bed tomorrow.”





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For this I’m putting Zach at 21 almost 22 so he’s legal and I don’t get in trouble with anyone :3

“Zach,” A voice cooed in his ear, “Zach, wakey, wakey.”  
Zach groaned sleepily turning his head away and burying into his pillow, his boyfriend chuckling above him. A warm hand rubbed up and down the younger man’s back, fingertips lightly brushing the base of his neck.   
Zach practically purred at the sensation before letting out a happy sigh, turning his head to look at his significant annoyance with bleary eyes.   
“Good morning beautiful,” Owen smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly.   
“Morning,” Zach mumbled around a yawn, hair sticking up all over the place.   
Owen smiled, seeing his boyfriend all sleepy in the morning was on of his favourite things,   
“I’m gonna go make us some brunch,” He told Zach.   
“M’kay,” the younger man smiled as he snuggled into the covers, shamelessly checking out Owen’s ass as the man left the room.

Owen stood at the stove making French toast and cooking bacon, quietly singing along to what was playing.   
“Hey sleepy head,” he greeted when he felt Zach hug him from behind, face hidden in his shoulder.   
“What are you cooking?” Zach asked, voice muffled by the fabric of Owen’s shirt.  
“French toast and bacon,” Owen replied, feeling the younger man smile as he swayed gently to the music.   
“Oh by the way we need to be ready by six tonight,” Owen spoke after a few minutes of silence, putting their food on plates.   
Zach pulled away to look at him confused,   
“How come?” He asked.   
“Because,” Owen said lifting his boyfriend onto the counter, standing between his legs, “I made a dinner reservation for us at seven to celebrate Valentine’s day.” He smiled, hand on Zach’s hips.  
“Owen, Valentine’s day is tomorrow,” Zach stated, his arms hanging loosely around Owen’s neck and a small smile on his face.   
“It is,” Owen replied, pulling Zach closer and leaning in to whisper, “but I’m not letting you out of bed tomorrow.”  
He gently nipped Zach’s earlobe making the younger man gasp, before pulling back and pressing their lips together.  
“Now let’s eat and then we can shower,” Owen smirked with a wink.   
Zach chuckled and pressed his lips to Owen’s in agreement. 

“So where exactly are we going?” Zach called from the en suite bathroom, fixing his hair in the mirror.   
“It’s a surprise,” Owen called back, pulling on his shoes.  
“Aw come on, I don’t even get a clue?” Zach asked with a small whine, walking into their bedroom.   
“Nope,” Owen smiled as he turned, freezing when he saw the sight in front of him. Zach stood dressed in a dark blue button down shirt, black jeans and black hi-tops,  
“What?” He asked looking down at his clothes, noticing Owen’s staring.  
“You look beautiful,” Owen whispered with a soft smile, Zach blushing.   
“You look beautiful too,” Zach whispered eyes flicking to the floor, feeling his cheeks heat up. Owen was wearing a black button down, dark blue jeans and his boots. The older man walked over and used two fingers to tip Zach’s chin up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips,  
“You look amazing,” he reassured smiling when Zach did, “ready to go?”   
“Ready when you are,” Zach replied.   
With one more peck, Owen linked their hands and the two walked out the door hand in hand. 

The restaurant was dimly lit, giving the restaurant a soft glow. There was a low murmur of conversations throughout the place, leaving a calm casual atmosphere in its wake.   
Zach and Owen walked in hand in hand with large smiles on their faces. A young woman at the front doors smiled,   
“Hello, Welcome to Mario’s,” She greeted.   
“Hey, table for two under Grady?” Owen greeted.   
“Of course,” She said after quickly checking the booking sheet, “right this way.”   
She led them over to a table in the corner of a quieter part of the restaurant, handing them menus and telling them their waiter would be with them shortly.   
A waiter came over a few minutes later to take their drink orders before leaving the two alone.   
“So anything look good?” Owen asked, eyes scanning his own menu.  
“The burger and fries does,” Zach replied.   
“A man after my own heart,” Owen joked, thanking the waiter as he placed their drinks down.  
“Are you guys ready to order?” He asked with a smile.   
“Could I please have the burger and fries?” Zach asked with a smile.   
“I’ll have the same thing please,” Owen smiled.  
The waiter nodded and took their menus, telling them the food would be ready in a few minutes. 

“So what are we doing tomorrow?” Zach asked as the two of them waited for their meals.   
“I told you, I’m not letting you out of bed tomorrow Zach,” Owen smirked, Zach felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine as he bushed.   
Owen chuckled and leaned forward, speaking quietly so only Zach could hear,  
“I’m gonna keep you in bed with me all day, covering every inch of your skin in kisses. I’m gonna start at your mouth and trail down your neck to your shoulders. I’m gonna get lower and lower and lower,” Owen voice faded to a whisper, smirking when he saw Zach biting his lip.   
“You okay there gorgeous?” He asked with a knowing smirk.   
Zach let out a breath and nodded, glaring playfully at Owen,  
“I hate you.”   
Owen chuckled and leaned forward to give Zach’s lips a peck,   
“Sure you do,” He winked before sitting back just as their food arrived.   
As they ate the two of them talked about anything and everything that came to mind, Owen occasionally saying things just to make Zach blush. 

When the two had finished their meal Owen asked for the cheque and paid, the two of them heading back home.   
“I’m gonna brush my teeth, back in a bit,” Owen said, kissing Zach’s neck before running off to the bathroom.   
Zach smiled and shook his head before changing into some joggers and one of Owen’s t-shirts.   
Owen came out of the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in a pair of joggers and a soft white shirt, shamelessly checking out Zach and the younger male walked to the bathroom. When Zach came back out he saw Owen sitting up against the headboard on his phone. Smiling he crawled up next to the man and straddled him.   
“Hey you,” Owen smiled, putting his phone on the bedside table so he could focus all his attention on Zach. He rest his hands on Zach’s hips, the younger males hands on his shoulders.   
“Thanks for tonight,” Zach smiled, “I had a really great time.”   
“Your welcome,” Owen smiled, “I had a really great time too.” With that he pressed his lips to Zach’s, hands sliding to cup his boyfriends ass and pull him closer.   
Zach pulled away and looked at Owen, “I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too,” Owen whispered back.   
Zach crashed their lips together.   
Owen flipped them so Zach was pinned beneath him, pulling away slightly,  
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” He smirked.   
“Just shut up and take me,” Zach grinned, wrapping his legs around Owen’s waist as the man began to kiss him senseless.


End file.
